Quests
Afbeelding:Questicon.PNG In runescape zijn er verschillende mensen of monsters die je hulp nodig hebben. Een quest is een opdracht of hulp die jij van iemand krijgt. Het is dan de bedoeling dat jij die quest voltooid. Je kan de quest maar één keer doen. Sommige questen zullen moeilijk zijn en de andere andere zullen weer makkelijk zijn. Je krijgt ook altijd een beloning als je de quest hebt gehaald. Je beloning is meestal XP in een Skills en quest punten of toegang tot een nieuw gebied, item of mini game of iets anders. right Voor members die alle questen hebben gehaalt, hebben ook nog de mogelijkheid om een mooie questcape te halen bij de Wise Old Mand. Je kunt de lijst van questen zien in je quest journal op je Runescape scherm. De questen hebben in je quest journal een verschillende kleur. Rood Nog niet gestart Geel Nog bezig Groen Voltooid Sommige questen zijn ook mini questen. Deze questen zullen niet al te lang duren en je krijgt er ook geen quest punt voor. Er zijn in totaal 138 questen, waarvan er 120 voor members zijn. Met in totaal 259 quest punten te behalen. Maximale benodigheden Voor de meeste questen questen heb je ook nog eens bepaalde skill nodig. Hieronder staan de maximale skills, questpunten en bijbehorende Quests, die je nodig om alle questen te voltooien *Afbeelding:Agility.gif 59 - Grim Tales *Afbeelding:Attack.gif 40 - TokTz-Ket-Dill *Afbeelding:Construction.gif 50 - TokTz-Ket-Dill *Afbeelding:Cooking.gif 70 - Recipe for Disaster *Afbeelding:Crafting.gif 61 - Lunar Diplomacy *Afbeelding:Defence.gif 65 - King's Ransom *Afbeelding:Farming.gif 53 - Back to my Roots *Afbeelding:Firemaking.gif 51 - As a First Resort... *Afbeelding:Fishing.gif 62 - Swan Song *Afbeelding:Fletching.gif 50 - Devious Minds *Afbeelding:Herblore.jpg 57 - A Fairy Tale Part II *Afbeelding:Hitpoints.gif 10 - geen *Afbeelding:Hunter.jpg 48 - As a First Resort... *Afbeelding:Magic.gif 66 - Swan Song *Afbeelding:Mining.gif 60 - Lunar Diplomacy *Afbeelding:Prayer.gif 50 - Great Brain Robbery *Afbeelding:Ranged.gif60 - Mourning's Ends Part I *Afbeelding:Runecrafting.gif 50 - Devious Minds *Afbeelding:Slayer.gif 59 - Back to my Roots *Afbeelding:Smithing.gif65 - Devious Minds *Afbeelding:Strength.gif 60 - The Path of Glouphrie *Afbeelding:Summoning.gif 1 - Wolf Whistle *Afbeelding:Thieving.gif 60 - Dealing with Scabaras *Afbeelding:Woodcutting.gif 72 - Back to my Roots *Afbeelding:Combat_icoon.PNG 85 - Dream Mentor *Afbeelding:Questicon.PNG 175 - Recipe for Disaster Lijst met questen Als je iets specefieks zoekt druk dan op Ctrl F, en zoek de quest die je zoekt! Non-member questen Member questen Non-member questen Mini-Quests: Mini questen zijn kleine questen. Deze questen staan ook niet in je quest journaal op je Runescape scherm. Bar Crawl Card Barbarian Training Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok Ghostly Robes en Shadow Sword Goblin High Priests Knight Waves Training Grounds Mage Arena Mogre mini quest Scarabite Notes The Lair of Tarn Razorlor Varrock Museum Zamorak Mage De beloningen in Skills staan op deze pagina. Series * De Camelot serie, help Merlin en de ridders van de ronde tafel.right ** Merlin's Crystal ** Holy Grail ** King's Ransom * De Elemental Workshop serie, ontdek de nieuwe ore, element, en maak nieuwe items. ** Elemental Workshop I ** Elemental Workshop II * De Dorgeshuun serie, ontdek een ondergronds oud ras dat in de grotten van Lumbridge leeft. ** The Lost Tribe ** Death to the Dorgeshuun ** Another Slice of H.A.M. ** Land of the Goblins * De dwarven serie, maak kennis met de vuren van industrie en dronken dwergen in een dwergen stadje. ** Perils of Ice Mountain ** Dwarf Cannon ** The Giant Dwarf ** Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *''' De Fairy Tale serie', ontdek de handige fairy rings om snel te teleporteren. ** Lost City ** A Fairy Tale Part I ** A Fairy Tale Part II *'De Fremennik serie', raad de lastige raadsels van de Fremmeniks en help ze van hun ice trollen probleem. **The Fremennik Trials ***Throne of Miscellania ***Royal Trouble **The Fremennik Isles **Olaf's Quest **Lunar Diplomacy * '''De Gnome serie', red de bomen van de Gnomes en ga spioneren op het gevaarlijke apeneiland. ** The Grand Tree ** Monkey Madness ** The Eyes of Glouphrie ** The Path of Glouphrie ** Tree Gnome Village * De Myreque series, ontdek het land en het moeras van de vampieren ** In Search of the Myreque ** In Aid of the Myreque ** Darkness of Hallowvale ** Legacy of Seergaze * De Plague city serie, ga met gasmaskers de stad in die geinvecteerd is met een plaag of niet? Ontdek ook het geheime land van de elven.right ** Plague City ** Biohazard ** Underground Pass ** Regicide ** Mourning's Ends Part I ** Mourning's Ends Part II * De Sea Slug serie, Runescape heeft last van irritante onderwater monsters die de macht willen overnemen. Help de temple knights met dit probleem. ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns * De woestijn serie, reis in de brandende woestijn opzoek naar oude schatten of scabarassen. ** Desert Treasure ** Icthlarin's Little Helper ** Contact! ** Dealing with Scabaras * De Temple Knights, vecht mee met de temple knight tegen de black knight en de sea slugs. right ** Black Knights' Fortress ** Recruitment Drive ** Wanted! ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace * De piraten serie, zoek ongeloofelijke schatten en val andere schepen aan. **Pirate's Treasure **Rum Deal **Cabin Fever * De Trollen serie, help de trollen met hun problemen ** Death Plateau ** Troll Stronghold ** Eadgar's Ruse ** My Arm's Big Adventure ** Troll Romance Quest cape right Voor mensen die alle questen hebben voltooid inclusief de mini questen hebben de mogelijkheid om de mooie en sterke quest cape te halen. Er zal ook nog een mooie hood (cap over je hoofd) bij zitten. Afbeelding:Questcape_en_hood.gif Als ej alle questen hebt voltooid kun je hem kopen voor 99.000 gp bij de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. De quest cape hoort bij de Cape of Achievements. De cape geeft dezelfde stats en bonessen als de andere capen. Deze cape kan helaas niet getrimd worden. De cape zal als gewoonlijk ook een emotie geven. Bij deze emotie komt er het quest symbool boven je hoofd en je zal een beetje gaan zweven en er zal bliksem uit het symbool komen. Categorie:Quests